The Dark Mark
by Sienna61
Summary: What happened during the night of the Quidditch Finals. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Mark  
**by sienna

What this author imagines ensued during that fateful Monday night of the Quidditch World Cup Finals, Ireland vs. Bulgaria, during the summer of Year Four.

* * *

"_MORSMORDRE!"_

Hermione jumped up from where she, Harry, and Ron, were sitting at the foot of a tree, pressing a hand to her pounding heart. Her head whipped around, and she watched, fascinated, as out of the darkness, a gigantic, glittering green jet of light shot into the air. It flew into the sky, over the treetops, and hovered there, twisting, forming-

Hermione's jaw dropped.  
It was the Dark Mark.  
An enormous skull compromised of bright green stars, with a serpent tongue.  
Voldemort's symbol, sent into the air by himself and the Death Eaters whenever they killed. It hadn't been seen for thirteen years; the terror and fear it caused…  
She knew all about it, of course, she'd read all about them in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ in second year.

"What the - ?" gasped Ron, leaping to his feet. Harry was standing right in the middle of the clearing, squinting at the sky.

Screams penetrated the previously silent woods. Harry and Ron were about five feet in front of her, watching the skies in; Hermione couldn't decide what, shock? Fear? Didn't they _know_ what it was? And Ron was pureblood! Not to mention his _father_ worked at the _Ministry!_ She felt like smacking the both of them. Maybe they'd get some _common sense_!

Suddenly, something grabbed hold of her elbow, and a hand covered her mouth, silencing her scream. Hermione opened her mouth, intending to bite down on the hand as hard as she could, then -

"Get out of here!" a voice hissed in her ear. _Malfoy? _Hermione thought in amazement. But it wasn't his usual slow, drawling voice. He was speaking in low, urgent tones, and tugged on her arm. "Gr- Hermione! Why can't you just _listen_ to what people tell you! GET! OUT! OF! HERE! NOW!" He spun her around. His face was in shadows, but from the eerie green glow of the Dark Mark, she could make out his eyes, silvery grey and open wide, staring straight into hers. He took his hand away from her mouth. "Just _get out of here_, Hermione! Do you know what that is?" He jerked his head towards the sky. Hermione nodded frantically.What on earth? Merlin's beard! Was Malfoy _helping_ them? Her? "Do you hear me? _Run!_"

Still too shocked to say or do anything, Hermione nodded again, and she felt one last squeeze on her arm. And then he was gone.

"Who's there?" Harry called. _**Idiot** boy! _Hermione thought hysterically. _Brilliant way to draw attention to us!_

Hermione hurried forward, grabbing hold of Ron's wrist and Harry's jacket collar.

"Harry, come on, _move!_" The idiot of a boy wasn't moving, he was still staring at the Dark Mark, transfixed.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking confused. His eyes darted from her face to the Dark Mark.

She yanked him again. "It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" She tugged at him. _Move_, God damn it, Potter! "You-Know-Who's sign!"

Harry was still not moving. Hermione let go of Ron's wrist, he seemed to be responsive enough.

"_Voldemort's -_?" Harry was _still_ asking questions, not moving. Hermione felt like tearing her hair out in frustration. This was an emergency! She wasn't strong enough to drag him, so she pulled, one last time, at his collar, _hard._

"Harry, come _on!_"

Ron quickly scooped up his miniature Krum from the ground, where he had been playing with it earlier, and finally, _finally_, the three of them hurried across the clearing.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know if this has been done before (probably has, you know, the amount of fanfics there are out there these days, it's really hard trying to write something that no one's done before, but anyway..) but I thought of it just before I was going to bed. Ideas suddenly come out of my mind right before I go to sleep, and I have to walk back across the, um, six feet of cold wooden floor to get to my desk, turn on my laptop, and start writing. The things I do for you people. 

Just kidding.  
You know I love you.

So, this is different from what I usually write. No lovey-dovey, funny business. Hope you guys like it. I still think that it could have happened, you know, because in the book, Hermione wasn't saying anything for a while. I don't know.

Read and review guys! I love you for it.

xx  
sienna


	2. Chapter 2

"_MORSMORDE!_" 

Draco leapt about ten feet in the air. He had been standing in the shadows, watching the campsite through a parting in the trees. After Potty, Weasel, and Granger had gone, he'd trailed behind them, keeping them in view. He'd watched them settle down, _right in the middle_ of a small, but very _obvious_ clearing, where anyone- _anyone_- could have seen them. And they said Granger was smart?

He watched, feeling a horrible, sinking sensation in his stomach, as a jet of glittering green light shot into the air. It seemed to have come not far from where the Golden Trio had settled. He watched in horror, as the green light formed a huge, glittering green skull, with a serpent tongue.

The Dark Mark. Something Draco had previously hoped that he never, ever had to see in his entire life. His father's arm bore the faint trace of it, but Draco had assumed that he'd never see the _real_ thing… And here it was now, bright green, sparkly and big, illuminating the whole sky… And, Oh Sweet Salazar… _Granger_! She was still there in the clearing!

He tore his eyes from the green skull with the writhing snake protruding from its mouth, and focused on the clearing where he knew Granger was sitting.

The three of them had gotten to their feet. Potter and Weasel were standing in front of Granger. Without stopping to think, Draco ran. _Ran_ as fast as he could. Screams erupted all around him, as people hidden in the woods realized what exactly, was blazing in the air. He only stopped when he was directly behind the tree that Granger, Potty and Weasel had been sitting under just moments before.

Thank _Merlin_. Granger was standing right in front of the tree, Potter and Weasel were in the clearing, in the light. Granger was half in shadow. Reaching forward, Draco grabbed her elbow, and quickly pressed his sweaty hand to her cover her mouth. And not a moment too soon, he was positive she was about to scream.

"Get out of here!" He hissed into her ear. Good thing the people around were making so much noise, if they weren't, the Dunderhead Duo would surely have heard him. Draco growled in frustration as he felt her stiffen, realizing who he was. "Gr- Hermione!"

He didn't know why he'd stopped himself from calling her 'Granger' and called her 'Hermione' instead. His heart was pounding, his ears ringing, and he felt a raw terror that he'd never felt before in the pit of his stomach. "Why can't you just _listen_ to what people tell you!" He demanded angrily, fighting to keep his voice a whisper. "GET! OUT! OF! HERE! NOW!"

His heart felt like it was in his throat, making it difficult for him to speak clearly. He spun her around, and stared into her brown eyes. Not that he could tell now; he could barely make out her features, but it was something he always knew. "Just _get out of here_, Hermione! Do you know what that is?"

He jerked his head at that Dark Mark, hovering in the sky. He didn't doubt that she did, but he felt a bit of the thickening panic in his chest fade away as she nodded. "Do you hear me? _Run!_"

Hermione nodded again, words seemingly unable to come out of her mouth. Draco gave her arm one last squeeze, turned, and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Malfoy's point of view of that night.  
I wasn't planning on doing any more to this story, but this just came out.

So.

What do you guys think?  
Too OOC?  
Let me know in your _reviews_.  
I thrive on them.

And thank you so much to Boogie, Earwen Lalaith and Jojo-Kyoyama for reviewing. I love you guys. :)

xx  
sienna


End file.
